Songfic He Said, She Said
by malfoooy
Summary: formatura de 77. Todas queriam ele, todos queriam ela, mas eles pertenciam um ao outro. Songfic da musica He Said, She Said da Ashley Tisdale.


**Boy walk in the spot he's so fresh an' (uh uh)  
He got what he needs to impressin (uh uh)  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question, chicks like 'oh!'**

_(O garoto chega, ele é maneiro  
Ele tem o que precisa para impressionar  
Apenas olhe o modo que ele se veste  
Não há dúvida, as garotas dizem "oh!")_

Formatura de 77, minha formatura. Desci a escada com calma, tentando manter o compasso do meu coração. Eu iria com o garoto mais cobiçado. Olhei pelo salão comunal. Ele estava sentado no sofá, todas as meninas o olhavam, o terno preto ajustado, a blusa branca lisa tão bem passada, a gravata azul. Ele era o mais bem vestido, ele era o mais popular, todas as garotas queriam ser eu hoje, ele era meu par, meu par no baile de formatura, meu par no momento em que todos os olhares do mundo bruxo estariam virados para nos.

**Girl walk in the spot and she stops traffic (uh uh)  
She got everything you can't pass it (uh uh)  
So Jessica alba fantastic  
Instinct classic, boys like 'oh!'**

_(A garota chega e pára o tráfego  
Ela tem tudo, você não pode ignorar  
Tão Jéssica Alba,fantástica  
clássico instantâneo, os garotos dizem "oh!")_

Todos estavam olhando para a escada do dormitório feminino, me levantei do sofá e virei para trás. Ela estava linda, linda o suficiente para fazer todos olhar para ela. Ela parecia uma atriz de cinema, tão famosa e tão elegante em seu vestido verde. O laço de cetim verde abaixo do busto marcava tão bem sua cintura. Todos os garotos a queriam, mas essa noite era a minha ultima chance de ter ela. E eu irei conseguir conquistá-la.

**Baby I can see us movin like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissing like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said**

_(__Querido, eu posso ver a gente se mexendo assim  
Querido, eu posso ver a gente dançando assim  
Querido, eu posso ver a gente agitando assim  
Nós não precisamos mais daquele ele disse, ela disse)_

A cerimônia passou e as pessoas já não olhavam mais para nos. Agora era eu e ela, dançávamos no mesmo ritmo. As luzes alucinantes faziam o vestido dela cintilar. Não conseguia ver mais nada, somente ela. A gente já não precisava mais falar apenas agir. Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, nossa mente sintonizada, nossos olhos não desgrudavam.

**He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been and  
Stop talkin' let's get with it  
Just like that they**

_(__Ele disse: "Garota, você está ganhando"  
Ela disse: "Garoto, onde você esteve?"  
Pare de falar, vamos logo  
e assim eles...)_

Nossos corpos já não estavam mais no mesmo ambiente que os outros formandos, estávamos numa bolha. A nossa bolha. Uma das mãos dele estava entrelaçada com a minha, a outra estava em minha cintura. Puxando-me para ele. As luzes coloridas deixavam em evidencia seu abdômen rasgado. A blusa branca estava aberta e o terno jazia em algum lugar. Deixei que ele me puxasse para perto de seu corpo.

**He said your amazin'  
She said then why you waitin'  
No more deliberatin'  
Watcha doin' let's get movin'  
Just like that they**

_(__Ele disse:"Você é incrível"  
Ela disse:"Então por que você está esperando?"  
Sem mais enrolação  
O que está fazendo? Entre em ação  
e assim eles...)_

Ela deixou que eu a puxasse. Soltei minha mão da dela e coloquei delicadamente em sua nuca. Uma das mãos dela estava segurando em meu braço e a outra passava seus dedos pelos buracos dos botões da minha blusa. Meu braço passou pela cintura dela segurando-a grudada ao meu corpo.

**Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to get with her  
He'd say anything to convince her  
Money spent, two diamonds center**

_(__Garoto agindo como se não houvesse pressão  
Ele faria tudo para ficar com ela  
Ele diria qualquer coisa para convencê-la  
Dinheiro gasto, dois diamantes no centro)_

No ultimo instante eu virei o rosto, eu o queria ele sabia disso, mas ainda não era nem meia noite. Ele me soltou e segurou novamente em minha mão. Levou-me para o jardim, perto do lago. Sentamos em um banco e ficamos olhando o reflexo da lua nova que estava no céu. Ele disse meu nome. Eu olhei para ele. Ele abriu uma caixinha. Eu me fascinei pelos brincos delicados de diamantes dentro dele.

**Girl playing it cool, but she's with it  
She loving the fact that's she's gifted  
Everything that he do, she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked, love it like 'oh'**

_(__Garota bancando a boa, mas ela é  
Ela ama o fato de ser presenteada  
Tudo o que ele faz, ela se sente nas alturas  
É meio perverso amar assim, oh)_

Eu vi o sorriso se formar no rosto dela, ela estava tentando esconder seu desejo louco de pega-los. Vi que ela estava verdadeiramente feliz. Entreguei a ela a caixinha. Automaticamente ela trocou os brincos que estava pelos diamantes. Não era a primeira vez que ela ficava satisfeita com meus presentes.

**One day with you (yeah)  
Boy, just one day with you (just one)  
All the things we could do  
Everyday i think of  
Being with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together**

_(__Um dia com você  
Garoto, apenas um dia com você  
Todas as coisas que poderíamos fazer  
Todo dia eu penso em  
Estar com você  
Ninguém mais além de nós dois  
Todos os nossos sonhos vão se realizar  
Só precisamos ficar juntos)_

Os presentes dele sempre me compravam os lírios com bombons na primeira segunda feira de aula, os ursinhos de pelúcia e os balões de gás no meu aniversario. Pequenas coisas que me seduziam. E agora esse tão perfeito par de brincos. Em meus devaneios sempre imaginei os presentes que ganharia dele se fossemos namorados. Eu sempre soube que duas palavras me mostrariam se meus devaneios estavam certos ou não.

**Your gonna like it (uh oh)  
Your gonna want it (uh)  
Your gonna like it (uh)  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
Your gonna like it (yeah)  
Your gonna want it (your gonna want it)  
Your gonna like it (yeah yeah)  
We don't need no more that he said she said**

_(__Você vai gostar  
Você vai querer  
Nós não precisamos mais daquele ele disse, ela disse  
Você vai gostar  
Você vai querer  
Você vai gostar  
Nós não precisamos mais daquele ele disse, ela disse)_

Nesse momento que eu a olhava tão carinhosamente, em um segundo tudo mudou. Ela virou-se para mim e me beijou. Um beijo delicado e rápido. Mas com muitas coisas ditas. Nesse momento tão perfeito, tão melhor que em meus sonhos, me senti feliz. Verdadeiramente feliz. Mesmo eu não tendo perguntado nada eu entendi o que ela quis dizer com aquelas duas palavras que eu desejei ouvir por alguns anos. Essas palavras foram duas as duas melhores.

"eu aceito."

* * *

**então meus amores gostaram?não gostaram? **

**me digam por reviews que tal? (:**

**beijos a todos.**


End file.
